Jako: Jealousy
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Jinora has a new boyfriend, and its not Mako! How will her family react? Is Mako really jealous? of course he is but you should read anyways.


**Jealousy**

He wasn't jealous... That was total bull shit, Mako was jealous as hell! Jinora had been leaving the island early every day and returned after dinner with a dreamy smile on her face. She didn't want to spend the nights talking with Mako anymore, she casually stated her night terrors had stoped and she didn't need to be babied anyway, she was an adult.

The Air bender had just turned thirteen when this had all started. It had taken her weeks to convince her Father, but she was aloud to attend school on the main land. But Mako didn't have a problem with this, no his beef was the boy she was falling for. Tenzin had forbiden it, but after many harsh talks from Pema, he had relented and gave his oldest child permission to date.

Jinora had brought him home the following night for dinner, his name was Sheng, everyone had loved him, he was polite and funny. Even Tenzin had liked him! But Mako didn't like him, everyone had smiled at the 19 year old when Sheng said he was also a fire bender, but this only made Mako more irrate. Sheng was tall muscular and had deep golden eyes, his skin was an almost brown tan and his hair almost black-suggesting water tribe ancestry. Korra had leaned close to him.

"Isn't this cute!" She smirked teasing him. "She picked a handsome, golden eyed fire boy. Sounds like she is too scared for the real Mako, we may as well call him Carbon Copy. He almost looks like you, just chubbier." Finally he had reached over to smack her arm which earned the pair some curious looks from the others.

Despite all of this what had really made Mako nearly burst a blood vessel was Sheng's age, the kid was 16- almost 17! Mako had growled to Jinora later how inappropriate this was but that disn't go smoothly.

"I'm almost 14! I'm aloud to date anyone i want!" She had screamed at him as they stood on the docks, she had just escorted Sheng to the ferry which was now sailing away. Good ridence Mako thought.

"You shouldn't be dating someone almost four years older than you!" He said but something in him thought his statement was ironic. "And I don't want you to get hurt, fire benders are known for being tempermental!"

"Yeah no kidding!" The air bender spat back to him, making him realizing how bad that seemed for him. "If you're suggesting I can't pick a proper man, then by all means tell me who I should date!"

"Well..." He faltered, he hadn't really thought of this. "Someone you can talk to, someone you've know for along time,-yeah- someone who will always protect you." Her eyebrows raised at this, realization dawning on her face.

"You mean someone like you?" She sneered -so unlike her-, he started to say no but paused, had he really describe himself? No, no of course not, he was just saying someone _like_ him.

"No," He finally answered. "I just want you to be happy and safe and not get your hopes up only to be dissapointed. I mean what if he's not as perfect as he seems? I think you just need to be more realistic."

"You know what I think?" Jinora said in an almost teasing voice. "I think you're _jealous_." He started to argue but she cut him off. "You're jealous that I'm spending all my time with Sheng! You're mad that I'm growing up and I don't need you to baby me anymore!" Mako was about to tell her how wrong she was when he stopped, she was right wasn't she? He missed his little Jin Jin and he didn't think some hormone induced ignoramus had the right to take her from him.

"You're right," He sighed, she looked surprised and -perhaps- dissapointment. "You don't need me to baby you," She smiled with victory and started to move back to her home, but his hand stopped and made her turn to face his serious gaze. "But maybe you'd want me to baby. From time to time perhaps?" He asked, sad smile painted on his face, hopeful. She reached her hand out to him, an invitation-just like he had done so long ago. He accepted and allowed her to lead him away.

**A:N Hey guys just another piece, with alittle more romance to wet your palletes. Please Review and tell me what you think of Sheng! (I don't like him, he don't say much Lol! ) Sorry this was so short to but I just needed a basis for my next oneshot.**


End file.
